The House of Sorrow
by scourgestarleaderofMoonClan
Summary: When Yugi &co. accept an invitation to their new friend's house, they were unaware of the horrible games their host had planned for them. They will be tested by the fearful Game Mistresses who want revenge for the past, all in Scourgeclaw's Kanashimi no ie, Her House of Sorrow. AU; ocs all around. Rated T for blood 'n' gore.
1. Chapter 1

Me: I've wanted to write this for awhile, so I could bring in a few of my oc's, the game mistresses. This is who they are.

Game mistresses:

(All of them have Albino skin, including the leader.) the word in parentheses after the names is the english translation of the japenese name.

Hoshimi (Starlight) long white hair, big black eyes, wears a white frilly gothic style dress with white buckle-up boots.

Usagi (Moon) long grey hair, silver eyes, silver/black short sleeveless tube dress, silver short boots

Kuro (Black) long Black hair, eyes, sleeveless dress with short frilly bottom, sneakers.

Rin (Cold) ear-length white hair, icy blue eyes, sharply angled blue white and silver vertically striped dress. Unmeltable ice heels.

Chi (Blood) long crimson hair, red eyes, floor-length brown-red dress, sharp red nails, red leather boots.

Tora (Tiger) shoulder -length orange and black streaked hair. Orange tiger striped fuzzy dress, orange heels, sharp black nails.

Mika (New Moon) Black/white/silver long hair in pigtails (like miku hatsume's) black long fingerless gloves, a sleeveless short black dress with a bow in the middle of the dress, a belt with the phases of the moon, long black boots.

Leader:

Scourgeclaw Akumu (Nightmare) long black hair, one icy blue eye, one dark purple eye, a frilly black Loli-goth dress, Black spiky buckle-up boots, a black choker studded with the sharpened neck bones of former enemies, carries around a black stuffed kitty with red button eyes, a black silk cloak and fingerless gloves.

Soon. Soon, her plan would be complete. All she needed now were her game pieces.

"Grandpa! We're heading out!" Yugi called as he and Yami rushed out the door. They were going to be late AGAIN. Yami just _HAD_ to mind crush the alarm clock. "CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP!" Yami exclaimed, sprinting into the classroom, Yugi hot on his heels. Lucky for them, the teacher hadn't arrived yet."That was close guys." Joey said, grinning. "So what happened this time?" Yugi glanced at Yami, giving him 'the look'. "Ikindasortamindcrushedtheclock." He muttered, lowering his eyes. "Poor clock." Joey said,"Let's all have a moment of silence for Yami's latest victim." All three of them dipped their heads in mock sorrow. Just then, their teacher walked in, commanding them to sit down. They did as they were told, and the teacher began the lesson. Soon after, there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Smith answered, conversed with whoever it was and returned with a tall girl. "Class, I would like you to meet Scourgeclaw Akumu." "Her last name means nightmare? Ouch." Joey whispered to Yugi.

"Even though you have been permitted to wear those hideous clothes of yours, I will not permit you to carry around this...toy." Mrs. Smith said, reaching for the doll. "Touch me and you lose a hand, old hag." The cat's sown mouth parted, revealing two rows of sharp obsidian teeth. "Now now, play _nice_." Scourgeclaw said, scolding the toy. Yugi noticed that when the doll spoke, the girl's lips didn't move at all. Interesting.

"What is that thing?" The teacher asked, terrified. "This is Kiti, watashi no sukina ningyō." (Kitty, my favourite doll.) Scourgeclaw said, giving a cheshire cat grin, revealing cat-like teeth. "O-okay, you'll be sitting by Yugi, I'll give you some time to socialise." Mrs. Smith said, rushing to tell the principal of her 'doll'. .

/I suggest we befriend her and avoid her bad side, Aibou./ Yami said through their mindlink. \Agreed.\ Yugi sent back. "Hello, Akumu-san, I'm Yugi." He said, smiling. "Please, just call me Sc, my name is such a mouthful." She said, stroking the doll in her hands. "Erm, okay...Sc." Yugi said, getting used to the feeling of her nickname on his tongue. They had all the same classes, and when lunch rolled around, Yugi decided to introduce her to his friends. Marik, Melvin, Ryou, Bakura, Tristan, Tea, Joey, Yami, and even Kaiba were all excited to meet this strange newcomer. "Guys, I would like to introduce you to Scourgeclaw Akumu." Yugi said, hoping for a good reaction. "I heard about the little 'incident' with your doll earlier, Scourgeclaw. I really am quite impressed." Bakura said, causing that crazy grin to appear on her face. "Yes, there is a reason Kitty is my _favourite_." She said, stroking the small doll. "And please, all of you, call me Sc. It is the most... _friendly_ nickname I have" She said, smiling at all of all talked and joked throughout lunch, Scourgeclaw patiently listening all the while. At the end of lunch, she asked, "Would you all like to come over to my house this afternoon? I have some friends that are _DYING_ to meet you." "They aren't any more of those creepy dolls of yours, are they?" Joey asked, hoping for a 'no'. "No, of course not, silly. So is that a yes?" They all agreed, and went to their separate classrooms, unaware of the danger soon to come.

Me: Dun Duh Dah! Foreshadow!

Sc: You made me really creepy. I like it.

Next chapter: Enter Kanashimi no ie! Meet the Starlight Game Mistress!


	2. Enter Kanashimi no ie!

Chapter 2! Enter into Kanashimi no ie! Meet the Starlight Game Mistress!

Me:Good Ra I'm excited!

Sc: yeah, we can tell.

Me: Descriptions of the Game Mistresses in the first chappie.

STARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTERST ARTCHAPTER

"Something doesn't feel right Yugi." Yami said as they headed to the address they had been given by their friend. " What do you mean, Yami?" "I feel like something bad is going to happen." He replied, anxiety growing with each passing second. "Don't worry, Sc seems so nice, sure her doll is a bit rude, but she's so nice." Yugi said. "Oh, like we haven't been fooled before. *coughBakuracoughcough*" Yami said, practically oozing sarcasm. Yugi just gave him a look as they continued down the street. When they reached the house, they saw Seto standing by the driveway, Mokuba by his side. They raced to the large old house. "Geez, it looks abandoned. Are you sure this is the right place?" Yugi asked, staring at the falling apart mansion. "That's what the paper says." Yami said, waving the address in front of Yugi's face. Eventually the others showed up, talking and chattering. "Is someone going to knock on the door or not?" Mokuba asked. This caused a heated argument over who was going to knock on the rotting wood door. After about 10 minutes, Bakura rolled his eyes and started up the moldy porch stairs. He knocked three times before the old thing swung open, revealing their host. "Please, come inside. I'm so glad you decided to come. When most people see our house, the turn tail and go running away." She said. "Crying Wee Wee Wee all the way home!" The doll cackled gleefully. "Whoa! You're really good! Your mouth didn't move at all!" Mokuba exclaimed. "And who might this be?" Scourgeclaw asked, staring intently at Mokuba. "This is my little brother, Mokuba." Seto said, putting a protective hand on his brother's shoulder. "Well, the more the merrier!" She said, leading the group inside. As soon as they were inside the house, the door slammed shut behind them. "Now... Now the real fun will begin!" She laughed. She sounded different, crazy, psychotic, _predatory_. "I told you!" Yami said to Yugi, trying not to let panic show. "Hehe... You all will have to face my Gamemistresses if you want to escape... And live. If you defeat them, I will be waiting in the last room. Defeat me, and you are free. Lose, and you die." She said, pulling what we know now as a 'Melvin Face' before disappearing. "Gamemistresses?" Joey asked, utterly confused. "I don't know what they are either, Joey, but we have to win to get to Scourgeclaw!" Yugi said, determined to win.

They set off down the hall way, absorbed in their own thoughts. When suddenly, Yami stepped on a pressure plate in the floor, causing a large hole to appear. "Whoa oh oh oh Crap!" Yami said as he teetered over the edge. Yugi grabbed his jacket and pulled him back. Inside of the hole was a pack of rabid wolves trying to jump and escape from their stone prison. Spikes appeared from the walls making going around not an option. "Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Tea asked peering over the edge. "We jump across." Came Bakura's reply. "Are you flipping crazy?!" Marik asked, looking at him. "We'll die!" "It's our only option, little light." Melvin said, a grim frown upon his face. Bakura got a running start and made it safely across. Yami tossed Yugi and Mokuba across, Bakura catching them easily. Seto jumped across, as did Joey, Tristan, Tea, Marik, and Melvin. Ryou peered over the edge before scurrying back to Yami and grasping firmly onto his shirt. "I-I'm scared." Ryou said, trembling softly. Yami scooped Ryou up bridal style, (which caused Tea to burn up with jealousy) before jumping across and landing nimbly on his feet. He sat Ryou down, who then proceeded to thank him profusely. They continued until they were met with a door. They cautiously entered into the room, which looked as if you were surrounded by nothing by stars. In the middle of the room sat a girl on a throne of white with to sparkling silver wolves lying at her feet. "Hello. Watashi wa sutāraito Gamemistress, sutāraitoookami no Hoshimi gozen (I am the Starlight Gamemistress, Hoshimi of the Starlight Wolves.)"

ENDCHAPTERENDCHAPTEREND

Me:Cliffie!

Sc: You are cruel.

Me: Yeah, but I'll probably end up updating tonight or tomorrow.

Sc:Oh yeah.


	3. Game 1

Chapter 3: Game Start!

Me: hehe... First gamemistress.

Sc: Disclaimer! WE DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! *le gasp*

Descriptions of the gamemistresses in the first chappie.

STARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTERST ARTCHAPTER

"So you're a gamemistress? You don't look like much." Bakura snorted, obviously dissapointed. "Looks can be deceiving." She said softly. In an instant she had an ivory dagger buried in Bakura's arm. She twisted it as she ripped it out, ripping the tissue. She licked it like it was the sweetest lollipop, before returning to her throne. "Now do how do you feel about us?" "Us?" Yugi asked. "Us." She said, pointing to herself. /In ancient times, aibou, Rulers and other powerful people believed there were two people living inside of them, causing them to refer to themselves in plural./ \Creepy.\ Yugi sent back, shuddering. "Are you all here to play our game?" She asked staring at them with big black eyes filled with pain and power, love and loss, twisting and turning. "I believe we have no other choice." Yami said. "Yay! You have greatly pleased us!" She said, clapping her hands happily. "So what are we playing?" Joey asked. "A guessing game!" She said. "Who will play us?" "I will." Yugi said, stepping forward. "Yay! This also pleases us greatly!" Hoshimi said as she put on a wolf mask. She multiplied ten other clones of herself, shifting positions constantly. "Which one is the real Us? You have 3 guesses." They all said. He eyed them for a moment, then noticed that one of the wolves was walking towards the one on the end. "You! On the right end!" "NO! How did you know?! No one ever wins! NO ONE!" She shrieked, smashing her white wolf mask onto the ground, shattering it. He didn't tell her it was the wolf, out of fear for it's life. "Our orders were to kill you. Even though you won, We can still kill you! DIE!" She shrieked, lunging with her ivory dagger, aiming for his chest. "Yugi!" Yami yelled, pushing the smaller out of the way, causing the dagger to get lodged in his side. Hoshimi cackled wildly at the sight of the spurting fluid that stained her dress and shoes red. "Little Yami is falling down, falling down, falling down. Little Yami is falling down, my fair lady!" She sang psychotically, waving the dagger about. Then Yugi snapped. And he punched her. Hard. In the gut. The knife flew from her pale hands. He picked it up, stabbing it into her neck. Hoshimi fell to the ground, gurgling and choking on her own blood. She fell to the ground, gave one last shudder, and died. When Yugi realised what he had done, he fell to his knees, sobbing. "Oh Ra...I killed her! I killed her...why.. I don't know what came over me, I just...Dear Ra, I killed her!" Ryou, who had been tending to Yami's wound, walked over. When he saw the young Gamistress's corpse and Yugi on the ground, he spoke. "Wha-What happened?!" "Yugi killed Himoshimi, Ryou." Marik said, while trying to comfort the crying Hikari. "Err, well, Yami's going to be okay, she didn't get anything vital." Ryou said, trying to cheer Yugi up. "Didn't think the person McNugget had it in him." Bakura said, stepping over the corpse. "I must say, I am rather impressed." Bakura's wound was already bandaged, and he was carrying Yami's unconscious form bridal-style in his arms. Marik raised an eyebrow at this, causing Bakura to explain. "Seto won't carry him. Joey and Tristan are Klutzes and Melvin has the rod." He said. "Oh." Was Marik's reply. Yugi had fallen asleep, so Marik picked him up, like Bakura had with Yami. "Hey! Geek squad! If you're done mourning, get your butts over here and check this out." Seto called. They walked to where the elder Kaiba and Mokuba were, noticing that a door had appeared in the formerly blank wall. "Let's hope for the best guys." Tristan said, before opening the door to the next Gamemistress.

ENDCHAPTERENDCHAPTEREND

Me: poor Yugi.

Sc: WHAT THE FRAG!? YOU FLIPPIN KILLED HOSHIMI!

Me: errr... Dang. Now I'm gonna hafta change the rating.


	4. Meet Usagi

Chapter 4: Meet The Moon Gamemistress

Me: I'm so happy!~

Sc: Special thanks to Bakurafangurl91 for staying my Hikari's friend. Yeah, it means that much to us.

Me: descrip. Of Gamemistresses in first chappie.

STARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTER

The opened door lead to a silver room, and in the middle, on a crescent moon chair, sat the next Gamemistress. "Watashi wa mūn Gamemistress, shirubāmūn no usagidesu." ( I am the Moon Gamemistress, Usagi of the Silver Moon.) "What game are we playing now?" Seto snarled, looking angrily at the haughty silver-haired girl. "Hmm. I like you, boy named Seto. You shall be the one to play my game." "How do you know my name, Usagi?" He asked. "The moon knows and sees all, Seto." She said. "Those two are definitely cut from the same fabric." Joey whispered to Marik. "Shut up, you worthless mutt!" They said in unison. "Yup." Marik whispered back, snickering. "My game, dear Kaiba, is chess. But every time you lose a piece, you feel pain. The higher the value of the piece, the more pain you feel. Are you up to the challenge?" Usagi asked, her face emotionless. "Of course." He scoffed. The chess board appeared in front of them, the pieces set up for them. "I will go first, as I have the white pieces."(no racism intended, that's just how the game goes.) She said, moving one ivory pawn forward. The game continued on for quite a while, neither player giving in. "Check mate." Seto finally said, giving his custom smirk. "Very well. You may pass." Usagi said, her silver eyes narrow. "Wait, you're not going to kill us?" Joey asked, confused. "No. I am not like that mental freak." She said. She continued with, "Oh, and by the way Yugi, she's not dead." "What?" He asked weakly. He had woken up a only few minutes before the game had ended. "Of course not, fool. Gamemistresses are immortal. She is just resting and replenishing her vital fluids. That's all." Usagi said, acting like it was common knowledge. "Whatever." Seto said, rolling his Sapphire eyes. He than herded the group through the door into the next room, where their next opponent lay waiting.


	5. NYEH!

Chapter 5: NYEH!  
Me: Who ever guesses how many times this phrase is said and gives me their email first, shall get a very smexy picture of Atem or their fav. Shipping.  
Sc: Is this a contest?  
Me: s'pose so. :3  
STARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTER  
The next room was just Black. All darkness and shadows. "Nyeh! Can't see!" Yugi said falling over something on the floor. "You okay man?" Tristan said, helping the smaller teen up. "Yeah." Yugi said, rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly, a light bulb lit up the middle of the room revealing their next opponent on a throne of obsidian. "NYEH! Where'd that come from?!" Joey said ducking back. "Watashi wa kuroi kage dāku Gamemistress, kurodesu!" (I am The Dark Gamemistress, Kuro of the Black Shadows!) The girl said, jumping off the throne. She walked past Bakura, slippery as an eel. "Check you pockets, thief." She said, smirking. He checked his pockets, as told, and exclaimed; "NYEH?! Give me back my wallet, you brat!" "If you are the King of Thieves, she said, Than I am The Goddess of Thieves!" Kuro exclaimed. "You have to steal it back before time runs out!" She said. "That is my game! Play or I steal your life!" "I accept your challenge, 'Goddess'. Let's see if you live up to your title." He said, lunging for her. She feinted right, but swerved left instead."Nyeh! Can't catch me!" She teased as she jumped over his leg sweep. He bumped into her, almost making her drop the wallet. "Nyeh! No fair!" She pouted, continuing to dodge his attacks. "You only said I had to get the wallet before the time runs out, not how I did it. NYEH!" He exclaimed as she chomped down onto his arm. "Anything goes, Kura-kun!" She said, laughing. She laughed again when he fell face-first into a puddle of an unknown substance. "Nyeh, why you little..." He said, getting up and wiping his face. "Diabound! Come forth and get this little brat!" Diabound appeared, picking Kuro up by the scruff of her dress in one hand, plucking away the wallet and handing it to Bakura with the other. "I. Win." He said, as the clock ticked down to zero. "NYEH! PUT ME DOWN!" The 7-year old yelled, flailing about. Bakura snapped his fingers, and the white Ka monster dropped Kuro onto the floor. "Nyeh! You gotta teach me how to do that!" She said. "Not gonna happen kid." Bakura said, glaring at Kuro. "Please? I wanna hang out with you guys. It's boring here. Nobody ever wins. But you did!" She whined, pouting. "No." "I'll give you all my treasures." She said smiling. "Nyeh? Treasures? What kinds of treasures?" Bakura asked, suddenly interested in the small girl tugging on his pant leg. "These treasures." She said. Kuro clapped her hands twice, causing the room to become illuminated. Filling pretty much the entire room was heaps of treasure that made Seto look like a peddler. The substance that Bakura fell in was a rare and fine wine, what Yugi had tripped over was a golden snake idol. "Nyeh..." Bakura said. "You got yourself a deal, kiddo." Bakura said. He sent all the treasure to be stored in his soul room with Diabound. "Nyeh! Yay! Nya! Nya! I'm gonna learneded how to summon cool monsters too!" She said, hugging Bakura. "Nyeh! Hey! Kid get off of me!" "Looks like you got a new friend, Kura!" Marik laughed, watching Bakura's face as Kuro attached herself to his waist. "Nyeh hahaha!" Joey laughed. Soon the entire group had collapsed with giggles at the sight of Bakura trying to get away from the over-affectionate 7-year old. Eventually he ended up giving her a piggy-back ride to get her to calm down. What he didn't notice was everyone staring at him as he smiled fondly as Kuro told him about how she got all of the treasures. "Nyeh? What's going on?" Yami asked waking up confusedly. Everyone laughed as they headed down the hall to the next Gamemistress.  
ENDCHAPTERENDCHAPTEREND  
Me: great. Me and my stupid brain just HAD to make Kuro a kleptomaniac 7-year old.  
Sc: I think she's cute.  
Me: First guesser wins! Oh, and you have to type your email like this or else it will get edited out.  
your name at example dot com.  
Tell me the number and your fav. Shipping!


	6. Meet Rin

Chapter 6: meet Rin

Me: I decided that I would put MY version of Yami's backstory in here as one of the games.

Sc: You're so messed up...

Me: Be quite or no cookies.

STARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTER

The hallway was progressively colder as they ventured through.

"Brrrrr. The AC bill here must be higher than Wiz Kahlifa." Yami said, rubbing his arms. The group noticed that Bakura's face had gone red and looked like he was holding something in.

"...Are you okay, Kura?" Kuro asked, black eyes filled with concern. Bakura then burst out into laughter.

"BWAHAHAHA! OH MY RA DID YOU SERIOUSLY SAY 'HIGHER THAN WIZ KAHLIFA'? WHAT THE ZORC HAS YUGI BEEN LETTING YOU WATCH ON TV?!" Bakura was doubled over in laughter, holding his sides.

"What is this 'tv' you speak of?" Yami said, cocking his head to the right.

"You know, television, the tube?" Bakura said.

"I have heard about this 'television' but I have never seen one." Yami said, deep in thought.

"Yugi...do you seriously not let him use the telly?"

"Hehe...no. He's still new to electricity and I don't want to have to deal with a panicked pharaoh." Yugi said, rubbing the back of his head.

"We're heeere." Kuro said, pointing to the gigantic ice door in front of them. It swung open to reveal an entire room made of ice, their reflections distorted. In the middle of this room, on a large throne of ice, sat the next Gamemistress.

"Watashi wa kōrudo Gamemistress gozen, kyokuchi no kōri no Rin!" (I am The Cold Gamemistress, Rin of the Polar Ice!) A polar bear in crystalline armour sat beside her.

"Uh oh...I didn't think she'd let Rin play THIS soon." Kuro said, her big eyes filled with worry. "She must really want to crush you if she's letting The Secret Keeper play now..."

"Secret Keeper...?" Joey asked, not liking that title one bit.

"Rin uses ice to see everybody's secrets. That's why, if you win, she'll tell you anything you want to know about Akumu-senpai." Kuro explained.

"Yes. Ice is so beautiful, a distorted mirror that shows you all the secrets you hold." Rin said, her voice soft and cool. "Who shall give me their secrets?" She asked looking at the confused group.

"Her game is to show you someone's secrets, every last bit. Then something happens. I'm not sure, I never stick around that long." Kuro said. The entire group looked down, not wanting to have their secrets told, humiliating them.

"You may show mine." Yami said, stepping forth.

"Oh? But out of all of theirs, yours is the most dangerous, and humiliating." Rin said, raising an eyebrow.

"My friends deserve to know the truth. And besides, they'll find out eventually. It's not very discreet." He said, rubbing his temples.

"Very well, Pharaoh. Step through that wall, and all secrets will be revealed. Akir will be your narrator." She said, gesturing towards the polar bear. It morphed into a tall, albino man with black eyes.

"Come." He said, stepping through the wall. The surface rippled like water, than became still.

"I'm excited to get some dirt on the pharaoh, are you?" Bakura asked Marik and Melvin. The two Egyptians nodded before the three of them stepped through the freezing cold portal.

ENDCHAPTERENDCHAPTEREND

Me: sorry, but I wanted Yami's past to be in the next chapter.

Sc: Review or Kitty will eat your hand.

Me: L from Death Note is so flucking hot!


	7. Revealed

Chapter 7: Revealed.

Me: I've always wanted to make this Yami's backstory.

Sc: You're so demented...

Me. You're my Yami, and you have violent mood swings.. I don't think you should be calling ME demented.

Sc: £ü¢k u.

Me: LANGUAGE!

Warnings: violence, rape, one cuss word.

STARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTER

When, they all reached the other side, the were met with what looked like a cinema room. They all took their seats, Yami distancing himself from the others.

"Is it really that bad?" Tea whispered to Yugi.

"No idea..." He whispered back, knowing just as much as she did.

"I will give you a warning; those faint of heart may leave now." Akir said, gesturing towards the closing portal. Nobody moved.

"Now, let is see the real past of the one you call Yami."

STARTSECRETSSTARTSECRETS

The scene started on a royal balcony. The Pharaoh, Yami's father, was inspecting his two children. One was a healthy, tan, crying baby. The other was pale, sickly and was staring straight at his father.

"Please, Akhenakamen, please let me keep Yami!" The queen begged her husband.

"You know I couldn't deny you, Bast. But he is of the werecat race and I fear for Atem." The king replied softly, stroking his wife's cheek.

"As am I, but you do not fear me." She replied, suckling her twins. The Pharaoh sighed, and continued,

"He will be taught his place. I cannot allow him to become a monster."

"Very well." They revealed the heir, Atem, to the crowd, keeping the pale twin a secret.

"The Yami you know today is NOT Atem. Yami is the other, a human-feline hybrid." Akir said.

The next scene was of Yami, he was about nine. He still had the albino skin he was born with, and had dark bags under his eyes. He was scrawny, and was obviously afraid of something. Hiding in the corner, he trembled, and tears ran down his face.

"Yo! Pussycat! Where are ya? You know I'm gonna find you! Just come out and make it easier for yourself!" A voice taunted. Tiny Yami trembled and pushed up harder against the wall. He had cat ears that were laying flat and his tail was tucked between his legs. Soon the owner of the voice was revealed only to be Atem with Set close behind him. The former sneered down at his twin, picking him up by his collar.

"This is your twin? Pathetic." Set said, his voice full of contempt.

"I know. He's such a wimp." Atem said, pushing his brother up against the wall roughly. Yami whimpered, as he was very frail.

"What are you even doing out here anyway? Father said you have to remain in your room at all times. Or are you above that oh mighty cat beast?" Atem mocked, slamming his brother up against the wall again.

"I-I just wanted to visit mother! Please! Don't tell father!" Yami begged, more tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What's in it for me?" Atem asked, slamming Yami into the wall once more.

"I-I know a cat who knows the secret entrance into Father's harem!" He squeaked, arms flailing.

"Deal. Now SCRAM!" Atem kicked his brother, sending him off. Yami scurried off down the hall. He sprinted on all fours down the west wing until he came upon his mother's quarters. He knocked three times before a soft voice told him to come in.

"Mo-mother?" He asked, sticking his head through the door.

"Yami! It's so nice to have you visit!" She exclaimed. She nuzzled her son and sat him on her lap. She brushed his hair, and he, hers as they talked about life. Suddenly, Yami's father burst in. He had taken to drinking after Yami was about three, and he was now in one of his drunken rages.

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME, YOU CUR!" His father exclaimed, grabbing his half-human son by the hair.

"Akhenakamen! Please! Calm down!" Bast pleaded, but he didn't listen.

"I THINK IT'S ABOUT TIME I TEACH YOU A LESSON, MONGREL." He dragged his son to his room, which was just really a cell. He threw him to the floor, and began stripping his son. He raped his son thoroughly, leaving behind a bloody, trembling mess.

"Mutts must learn their place." Akhenakamen sneered. He robed himself and swept out of the room. Yami curled up in a ball, trembling turning to crying, crying to wailing. His father. His father did this to him. Why?

The next scene was later that evening. Yami was clothed, but his eyes were dull and unfocused. His mother walked in, and when she saw her son, she collapsed into a fit of sobs.

"Oh, Yami! I thought he had killed you, my son, my beautiful, beautiful son! I heard you screaming and I couldn't do anything! I'm so sorry!" She wailed, clutching her son to her chest, rocking him back and forth. Her words just became a jumble of apologies, lulling Yami to sleep. A few minutes later, the entire room was on fire. Bast pushed her son out of the window, saving him from the fire.

"MOTHER!" He wailed, scratching at the wall, trying to get in. When the fire was extinguished, Akhenakamen and Atem stalked over to a grieving Yami.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Their father screeched, slashing his sword across Yami's arm.

"I should kill you right now." He said. His lips curled into a demented smile.

"No, I'm going to make you suffer. I'm going to make you suffer through every second of your pathetic life."

Yami trembled and tried to run. But he was caught by his brother, who pushed him to the ground. His father grabbed the tiny boy by his hair, and dragged him to the dungeon.

The smell of rot hung in the stale air as Yami was thrown in the tiniest cell they had.

"Aknadin! Come here please!" Akhenakamen called.

"Yes?" Aknadin answered, sliding out from the shadows.

"Have fun." The pharaoh said, sliding out of the room.

"Oh, yes, I'll have fun." Aknadin said, pulling torture weapons off the rack.

Yami's screams were heard throughout the dungeon.

It was about one year later, in the dining hall. Atem was trying to impress Mana, and a man dressed like a ringmaster sat on Akhenakamen's right. Yami was chained to the table, sitting on the floor and getting the occasional scrap.

"So, Dartz, do we have a deal?" Akhenakamen asked his green-haired guest.

"Yes, he will be quite a nice addition to my freak show." Dartz said, tossing a chicken bone to Yami. The scrawny werecat attacked it, leaving no meat behind.

" Than you may take him tomorrow when you leave." The pharaoh said, returning to his meal. When the feast was over, Dartz was shown his room, and Yami, his cell.

The next day, Yami's hands were tied to a horse as he struggled to keep up through the long walk across the desert. It was about noon, and Yami had a horrible sun burn. All he had on was a loincloth that slaves wore. Nobody cared when the hot wind started picking up. Well, not until it became a full sandstorm. This was his chance. His mother had taught him how to run with the sandstorm, to have it help him. He ran, the sandstorm pushing him along, faster and faster until it stopped. He braked, panting. He turned to keep walking, only to bump into... Dartz's horse.

"Don't think I don't know your tricks, boy." He snarled, pulling out a silver chain. He used it to tie Yami's hands, since the rope had snapped. Yami let out a yelp as the metal cut into his wrists. He was pulled roughly, causing him to cry out.

"Thanks to you, dirty bitch, we've lost a lot of time." Dartz spat, then kicking his horse into a full gallop.

They later arrived at the freak show. Dartz escorted Yami to the 'Freak Jail' as it was called by the human staff. It was a large room, hay covering the floor.

Yami soon met Marik, a boy with DID, Timos, a boy who was, albino, and from the waist down, a giant snake, and Akira, a female sphinx. He quickly became good friends with the motherly sphinx, and enemies with the two boys.

That night was his first performance. Yami was forced to jump through hoops, dance, play dead, roll over, and a variety of other tricks. At the end of his act, 'FREAK' was carved into his back with a hot knife, to prove he belonged to the circus.

Time passed, and Yami got along fairly well. He was the star of the show, and along with Akira, he went through abuse, but not as much as he had gone through at the palace, so yes, he was content. He should have known it wouldn't last.

On the night of his 16th birthday, all four performers were lead out onto the stage. Dartz droned on, Yami never really listened, and the act commenced.

Yami should have listened.

Timos and Marik surrounded Akira and first, they ripped off her wings. Yami tried to stop them, but the ringmaster held him off.

They brutally ripped her apart, blood, skin, and organs flying. They mauled her to the point where Yami couldn't even recognise her. When the two boys had finished, they stepped aside for Yami to see.

At the sight of his only friend, he collapsed to the ground and wouldn't-no, couldn't get up.

"GET UP! GET UP!" The crowd chanted, becoming angry. Yami felt a whip across his back. Each word, each whip, hardened his heart.

Yami sprang up and ripped his claws across Dartz's neck. He mauled the body like they had done to Akira, blindly ripping any thing his claws touched. He did the same to Timos and Marik. In the end, he was left on their stage, panting and grinning madly, earning him the nickname of 'The Bloody Cheshire Cat'. He walked through the pool of blood, the sticky red liquid dripping off of his unsheathed claws.

"Out of my way, No-tails!" He yelled, causing the crowd to part like the Red Sea. He stalked down the pathway that was created. He stopped when a man refused to move out of his way. He grabbed the man roughly, biting down onto his shoulder, injecting a yellow venom, turning the muscular male.

"You will make a fine soldier." He hissed. "And now you belong to me." The now werecat man growled in agreement to the dominant other. They turned the rest of the crowd, creating an army. Yami led the large group into the desert, marching for many days. They had ransacked the circus, so they were well prepared.

"The village of Kul Elna is up ahead, if I remember what my mother told me." Yami told his group. They cheered.

This was not what they were expecting.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Yami asked no one in particular. The entire village was burnt and black.

"Who's there?!" A voice called.

"...Bakura? Is that you, old friend?" Yami called.

"Yami! So nice to see you!" Bakura said, appearing in front.

"Bakura!" The two teens hugged each other, giving each other hearty slaps on the back.

"You've changed a lot." Bakura commented as they all sat down to eat.

"I did what I had to."

"Do you want to know what happened to Kul Elna."

"Please."

"Your Uncle destroyed it for power."

Yami's fists clenched.

"Then I will kill him. I will avenge us and your family. I swear that shartoom (whore in ancient egyptian.) will pay." Yami vowed.

"And I will help you." Bakura promised.

"We leave at sunrise." The two teens agreed.

The next day they met up with Atem. Turns out he was fighting a war with his uncle over who would get the throne since their father was dead.

"Don't you want revenge on him, too?" Bakura hissed to Yami.

"Yes, but he will be useful." Yami replied.

"I have a proposition for you, brother. You unite with me, and we can rule Egypt together." Atem said. Yami had never heard such an obvious lie before in his life. Still, he agreed.

"What are you doing?!" Bakura asked, when Atem was out of earshot.

"This way, dear friend, I can kill two mice with one pounce." Yami purred.

The two brothers and their army met up with Akhenakamen in the Throne Room for final words. Everyone was shocked at the arrival of Yami.

"Uncle, I believe you remember Yami, correct?" Atem said revealing his battle-hardened twin.

"Yami! I can offer you so much more! If you join with him, he won't give you anything!" Aknadin said.

"Enough talk! Attack!" Atem ordered. No one moved.

"I fight when I wish. I will think about what you have said. There will be no battle today." Yami said.

"Traitor!" Atem yelled, unsheathing his sword.

"Fight me if you can, weakling!" Yami hissed.

The two boys lunged.

Yami yowled and dodged his brother's attack. He crouched as Atem charged once more. When Atem was upon him, he flipped backwards, ripping is brother open from naval to chin. He ripped Atem's heart out, still beating, and ate it. Blood spurted onto his face and neck, contrasting his pale skin. His laugh started out as a dark chuckle, escalating into a maniacal cackle.

"Well, now, I suppose you aren't just going to hand the throne over so draw your sword!" Yami laughed, his pupils mere slits. Aknadin drew his sword, and the battle began. About halfway through, Aknadin stuck his sword into Yami's chest. Yami fell over, unmoving.

"I win!" Aknadin cheered. His troops cheered as well. Until a small hiss was heard.

Yami was alive.

"Fool!" He spat. "Haven't you noticed? Your sword isn't silver!" He cackled.

Than he lunged.

"This. Is. For. Bakura!" He screamed, ripping out Aknadin's heart and splatting it on the wall. He sat himself on the throne, his touch turning it into obsidian. The werecats and Bakura cheered.

The priests had a conference later that night.

"We have to do something!" Set yelled, becoming frustrated.

"With Mahaado dead, what can we do?" Rishid asked.

"The gods have told me what we must do." Isis said as she walked in the room.

"Which is..?" Set asked.

"We must seal them away in the items they hold." Isis said.

"If the Gods say, than so be it." Set said.

"What about Bastet? She is his mother after all." Shaada asked.

"She agrees." Isis said sadly.

A mother's sacrifice...

"Yami? Bakura? I have had a vision concerning you. You must come to my chambers immediately." Isis told them.

"Very well." Yami and Bakura followed her to her chambers. Suddenly, silver chains bound them.

"What is going on here?!" Bakura asked, struggling. The five priests stepped into the light, Millennium Items glowing.

"No!" Yami whispered as his puzzle and Bakura's ring began to glow.

"I'm so sorry..." Isis said, tears glittering in the dim light. All through the ceremony, the two teens struggled, crying and screaming and thrashing. With a final 'BANG' Yami and Bakura disappeared, leaving only a shattered puzzle and ring.

ENDCHAPTERENDCHAPTEREND

Me: Good lord Ra, that was HARD.

Sc: yeah.

Me: Shut up you didn't do anything.

Sc: I read it.

L: REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
